The Ultimate X Man
by jojoboy914
Summary: Abominations. Homo Superior. Mutants. They are a growing race on the population that most of the world despises. They possess abilities that no regular human should possess and so they are hunted. A group of mutants wish to fight a war for mutant supremacy but another fights for coexistence. My name is Michael Xavier and, together with the X-Men, we will prove that we are human too


"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia evolution leaps forward."

Scary words aren't they? That survival requires people to change into something new. Something different. That is the natural order of things. What happens to people when change comes right around the corner? Will they be accepting of that change or will they be so scared of it that they would do anything to make sure it doesn't arrive or stay in place?

The answer to those questions are only revealed by the actions of people when faced with change. And in this world, change comes in the form of a new breed of humans. They are called Mutants or as some would call them, Homo Superior. As their name suggests, mutants are people with a genetic mutation that makes them vastly different from regular people. These mutations give mutants powers and abilities that are beyond ones comprehension. They also can sometimes change ones appearance to physically show such mutations but in normal circumstances they look no different than everyone else.

Mutants are considered to be the next step in human evolution. And it's because of this fact that most humans are terrified of them. And that fear turned into hatred. Their hatred lead to the creation ofmachines called Sentinels to identify who is a mutants and eliminate them. Because of this, a powerful mutant named Magneto has engaged in a war against all of humanity in the belief of mutant supremacy. Those who are oppressed by mankind's hatred follow his side without question and are willing to kill any human they see. A brotherhood created by their shared hatred against humans.

While one would sympathize with Magneto's ideas, he is a mad man willing to burn the world down if it meant mutants ruled the remnants. Which is why he is opposed by another faction of mutants. Mutants who believe in the dream that humans and mutants can live together in peaceful coexistence. And while they know that humans may not easily accept them, they'll fight for them regardless of the risk.

My name is Michael Xavier, son of Charles Xavier. I'm eighteen years old and I believe in this dream. I'm willing to fight for it no matter what because I'm an X-Man.

Currently I'm in the lower levels of the Xavier Institure of Gifted Children, my father's home turned school, training with two of my fellow mutants in a advanced tech training room. I helped my father create this room amongst other things. The two mutants that I'm with are Scott Summers, codenamed Cyclops, and Lorna Dane, codenamed Polaris.

They are a couple that I met with my father a couple of years ago. Scott lost his parents in a plane crash when he was young and was put into foster care for a good number of years. He accidentally killed his foster parents when his powers activated. He lived with his older brother for a while after they learned that both of them were alive. During that time, Scott met Lorna. Lorna was Scott's brother's ex-girlfriend and they seemed to have hit off. They've been together ever since my father and I recruited them to be a part of a team called the X-Men.

Scott has the ability to fire energy beams out of his eyes. Very powerful but he is unable to control it consciously. He accidentally figured out that wearing ruby quartz glasses prevented him from blasting everyone whenever he opens his eyes. With this in mind, I created a visor with ruby quartz lenses so as to control the intensity of the blasts when he fires them. Even made made some backup glasses in case he loses a pair. Lorna, on the other hand, can control magnetic fields and manipulate metal. Her powers are just like that of Magneto's but she lacks his immense control over said abilities. But with my help she is almost at his level.

Both of them had to learn how to adjust with their abilities and I was more than willing to do that. For two years, I've helped them learn mkre about their powers and improve them while also improving my own which are like my fathers. I'm a telepath and I can move things with my mind. In other words I'm a psychic. Pretty cool though. Scott, Lorna and I have become a family during our time together and our family will get bigger because my father wishes to increase our members before going out officially as X-Men.

Now I'm dodging their punches and kicks as we are currently focusing on fighting hand to hand without the use of our powers. The reasoning behind this is because there might be a time when we may have to hide our abilities in order to blend in or our powers would be taken from us and need something to use when that happens.. I've taught them many martial art techniques during our time together. Only reason I could is because I've read the minds of various martial artists and mimicked their skills as a result. Granted it's cheating but it has its benefits. And I have to admit that Scott and Lorna have excellent teamwork. I was able to counter their combined attack and push them back.

"You guys have improved. You nearly had me" I said to them with a smile.

"Well we had a good teacher" Scott complimented

"And who doesn't want to kick their teacher's ass?" Lorna added. I chuckle at this.

"Alright then. Let's see if you can" I taunt as I get into a fighting position. This causes them to charge at me.

Lorna comes at me first with a right haymaker to which I duck under it. As Lorna passes me, I then punch Scott in the stomach and left uppercut his face to push him back. Lorna begins to come at me from behind with a sweep kick to my legs but I notice and dodge. She then gets from the ground and goes to punch me in the face but I block and counter by using her force to slam her to the ground.

Scott then kicks me back and continues with a series of kicks aimed at various parts of my body. I block some, dodge the others. Then he decided to do a 360 degree roundhouse kick to my face to which I quickly use the opportunity to front kick his chest. Once my attack hit, Scott went down on the ground alongside Lorna. Both were breathing heavily and groaning in pain. I was also catching my breath as well.

I walk towards them and offer my hands.

"Well done. You are both formidable fighters without your powers" I complimented them. They look at me and accept my hands so as to pick them up.

"Yeah but it wasn't enough to beat you" Scott said

"And I was kind of hoping to celebrate on that fact if we did." Lorna added. We all chuckle at this

"Both of you have become very good fighters. I am very confident that you could handle some of the best combatants out there. Even if you can't defeat me yet, I have no doubt that you guys will eventually do so. And on that day, I will be twice as proud of you than I already am" I said to them. They both smile at this compliment.

"Thanks Michael/Mikey" Scott and Lorna said respectively.

"Anytime. So let's hit the showers. We've been training for a while now and I don't know about you but I reek" I said.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Lorna said as she grabs Scott's hand and began walking away with him "Come Scott, I want you to wash my back"

"U-Uh o-ok" Scott said nervously and an obvious blush on his face. I couldn't help but smile at this

"Have fun you too and PLEASE KEEP THE VOLUME DOWN ON YOUR ACTIVITIES" I yelled out the last part as they were far away from me

"THAT WAS ONE TIME" Lorna yelled out before she and Scott disappeared from my sight. I just shook my head in amusement and head upstairs to my room to shower.

Doesn't take too long for me to get there despite the vastness of this house/institute. As soon as I get to the bathroom, I get undress, turn on the shower and clean myself off of the sweat I built up today. After 20 minutes, I get out and dry myself off as I look in the mirror. I look at my six-abed body and my somewhat dry medium hair. My father said that he lost his hair when he was my age. So far I am fortunate that I'm not experiencing any hair loss.

Before I leave the bathroom, my head starts to hurt. It felt like a small headache but then it quickly turned into a sharp pain that was excruciating. I hold onto my head tightly in the futile attempt to suppress the pain. I then fall on the floor and begin to yell because the pain was getting worse. Little did I realize that I was unconsciously shaking my room with my telekinetic power.

While this is happening, I am getting visions of some type of creature. It's like a raptor made of pure fire. Like a phoenix. It looked terrifying. And as I see this, I hear a girls voice calling out.

_"Help me. Please" _it kept on saying that over and over. I tried to communicate back but I was unable.

I was stuck and essentially useless. This reminded me so much when I first manifested my powers. And soon enough the pain became so unbearable that I went unconscious. The last thing I hear is the voice of the girl begging for help. Whoever she may be, I will help her

**Some time later**

I start to open my eyes and wonder where I am. My head hurts and my vision is a bit fuzzy. Took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust for me. And I could see that I'm still in my room but instead of the floor, I'm on my bed and it's morning. This confuses me greatly until I look to the left of me and see Lorna and Scott sleeping. Scott was sleeping on a chair while Lorna was sleeping with the upper half her body on my bed. She looked to be holding my hand.

I try to use my Telepathy to see into their heads but the attempt aggravated my headache even more so I stopped. Only thing I could think of is that my experience with that...vision caused them to worry given that my abilities were flaring up. I then gently squeeze her hand so as to wake her up.

Lorna groaned a bit as she was beginning to open her eyes. Then she saw me and immediately hugged me

"Oh my god, Michael. I'm so glad that you are ok" Lorna said with a worried voice as I hug her back.

"Yeah me too" I said to her as we separated from the hug. Lorna then went to wake up Scott

"Scott, Scott. Wake up" She said as Scott jumped up from sleep.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"Mikey's awake. Go get the professor" Lorna told him. Scott then immediately left my room to go find my father.

"You have him wrapped around your fingers huh?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Not always. Sometimes he has me wrapped around his finger" Lorna said with a smile on her face.

"Dear Christ that is too much information" I said with a disgusted look on my face. Lorna laughed at this

"Hey you asked" Lorna justified. Then soon enough, I saw my father stroll in with his chair with Scott right behind him.

"Michael. Are you alright?" He asks with worry in his voice.

"My head hurts but other than that, I'm ok" I said as I sit myself up from bed "What happened? How long have I been in bed?"

"Nearly a week" my father said which shocked me

"A week? How was that possible?" I ask

"Several days ago, I felt a strong psychic presence that was sending waves of energy that seemed to have distort my abilities. That was when I felt the entire house shake and you screaming in your room. Scott and Lorna tried to help but they couldn't get near you. I tried but the telekinetic field that you created was too powerful. Eventually you passed out and have been in bed this entire time. I tried to communicate with you but I couldn't get through. So I had Scott and Lorna to keep an eye on you while I tried to find the source of the psychic wave with Cerebro. I still haven't found them yet" my father explained to me. I had little words to say

I had no idea that this happened. This is just unbelievable. Then I remembered something.

"What about the voice?" I ask which confuses everyone in the room

"What voice?" Scott asks

"Before I passed out, I heard a girls voice. She was begging for someone to help her. I...tried to reach out but I couldn't. She needs our help" I said to them

"I did not hear a voice when the event occurred. Perhaps there is a connection between you and whoever this person was that could allow us to find them. You will need to use Cerebro. But for now you need to rest and to eat, Lorna has been cooking every day since you have been unconscious" my father said with a smile on his face. Lorna began to look embarrassed

"Well that's because Mikey wasn't around and so I thought I used the culinary skills he taught me for good use. It's no big deal" Lorna said

"She's being modest Mike. Her cooking is as good as yours" Scott said as she hugged his girlfriend and held her close. I smiled at this.

"Well now you got me curious. I would like to try what you have made if you don't mind" I said which made Lorna smile.

"Oh absolutely. I some leftovers from breakfast, I'll go heat them up" Lorna said as she ran out of my room to head to the kitchen

"Never seen her so excited to cook before" I said

"It's been part of her process to deal with your situation. Helped her keep focus on the positive than the negative." My father said which made me nod in acceptance

"_Scott, can you give me a hand please" _Lorna yelled out to him.

"See you in a bit Mike, I got to go help Gordon Ramsay downstairs. Ever since she started cooking, she's been very picky on her ingredients." Scott said with a chuckle which made me laugh as well. Then Scott leaves the room to help his girlfriend leaving me and dad in my room.

"They have never left your side. They spent the majority of their time here with you" my father said with gladness in his voice and the information made me smile

"They are good people. I'll do something for them to return the favor" I said before I got serious "I'm not sure what caused that psychic wave but I am sure that it's not a good idea for me to use Cerebro. Especially what happened last time"

"Last time you weren't ready. You're psychic abilities are stronger than mine. You needed time to control your abilities and I taught you as best as I could. Cerebro will enhance your abilities in ways you can't even imagine but I'm confident that you will be in control. I'm certain of it" my father said to me with confidence

"Then I'll give it a try if you think is best" I said to him. My father smiled at this

"I'm glad. When you are well rested, we'll give Cerebro a try. In the meantime, enjoy Lorna's food. It's very good" My father said as he wheeled himself out of my room.

I chuckled at this and proceeded to spend the day resting while also ensuring my powers still work as they used to. And I must admit that Lorna's cooking was mightily impressive.

**Next day**

In the underground facility of the mansion, my father guided me to Cerebro. When he stoppped in front of the door, it scanned him to ensure his identity. A safety measure we implemented to ensure that only a few could enter inside. It didn't take long for the machine to identify my father

_"Welcome Professor" _a mechanized voice said in confirmation. Then the door opened.

Inside was a big room that housed Cerebro. A machine designed to amplify the brainwaves of the user. More specifically, telepaths. Whenever a telepath uses Cerebro, it enables the user to detect traces of others worldwide as well as being able to distinguish between humans and mutants. However, the stronger the telepath, the more overwhelming the experience.

My father and I moved towards the center of the room where the head device for Cerebro. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"It's ok to be afraid Michael. I'm sometimes terrified whenever I use Cerebro." My father said reassuringly as I know he can feel my fear.

"I'm still not sure I'm ready for this." I said to him

"No one is ever truly ready for many things. But they won't know unless they try. You are strong Michael. Stronger than you may think you are. Use that strength to guide Cerebro to who we are looking for. Only you can do this but I won't force you if you don't want to" my father said to me with understanding.

As much as I really don't want to, I know that I need to. Whoever created that psychic wave is very powerful and if they are found, then the sentinels will come and kill them. I can't let that happen.

"I'll do it. Just...stay close to me" I said to my father as I go put on the headpiece

"I'll never leave you" my father said with a comforting voice as he activated Cerebro.

And in an instant I could hear, feel and see the minds of everyone on the planet. Billions of people were now in my head. And the room itself was surrounded by white and red lights. White being humans, red being mutants. It is so overwhelming. I'm getting scared.

"There...is...so much...pain...I'm not...ready" I said out loud as I grabbed my head in a futile attempt to stop my mind from breaking.

_"You are stronger than you think you are Michael. The greatest gift we have is to bare their pain without breaking. If you allow yourself to feel it, you will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. And it comes from the most human power. Hope. Use it Michael. Focus your mind" _the voice of my father said to me in my head.

And because his words inspired me, I instantly recalled my training from years ago. I took several deep breaths to calm myself and in turn my mind. After each breath, the voices started to lessen. The pain in my head also lessens. And soon enough, I was able to silence everyone.

I just laughed at this achievement. I didn't think I could do it but I did. I looked at my dad and saw that he was smiling at me.

"I'm so proud of you son" he said to me and I felt the warmth behind those words.

It gave me renewed confidence. Then l put my focus back on Cerebro.

"So tell me again how I can find the source of this wave?" I ask him

"I believe that you formed a connection with the person who unleashed it. It would explain why you experienced such a strong reaction to it that led to lose control of your powers. Remember that feeling. That connection. And with it, Cerebro will guide you to them" my father explained which made me nod my head in acceptance.

So I closed my eyes and recalled the emotions that I felt when the wave affected me.

Fear

Pain

Sadness

Despair

Familiar emotions that I had experienced when I started to develop these powers. I held onto these feelings as I felt a tether connecting me to who created the wave. It was faint at first but the more I kept focusing on it, the stronger it felt. While this happens, I can feel Cerebro guiding me to the location of this individual.

Within a few minutes, I saw a mental hospital and my mind was roaming the hallways in search of the individual I am looking for. It didn't take long for me to enter a white room with a young girl inside in a fetal position. She had short red hair and green eyes. She looked to be my age and is very beautiful. I can also feel her fear.

Then something happened. She saw me. She looked at my direction even though I wasn't really there. That's how I knew for sure that she was the one who caused the wave. But it would seem that it was unintentional as I can feel that she has little control over her powers. But as she looked at me, she said something

_"__Michael" she said almost pleadingly and then I was thrusted back into my body with amazing force._

"Jean" I whispered as I then open my eyes and began hyperventilating a bit.

She knew my name. Which was unusual but given how I made sure that my mental blocks were set. It was also strange how I said her name too. At least I believe that is her name. Perhaps this connection we have was amplified when I used Cerebro and thus allows us to know each other in some way. Maybe that's how we knew each other's names. I am quickly removed from my musings as my father comes close to me.

"Michael are you alright? What happened?" He asked me with a worried expression and I then removed the device from my head, which deactivates Cerebro

"I...found the one who caused the wave." I told him.

"Do you know who they are? Where they are?" He asks and I nod my head

"It's a girl. Her name is...Jean. Jean Grey. That's all I was able to get from her. She's very powerful and very scared. I don't think she did the wave on purpose. Must've been an accident. She's currently in a mental hospital in White Plains. She...called to me. It's like she knew me as well as I knew her" I explained to my father. This made my father think about this

"Well it's not uncommon for psychic connections between two telepaths to form and allow information about one another. Even if it's as simple as identification. Though it's possible that your connection with each other strengthened when you used Cerebro. It's truly fascinating and it would seem that your connection with this Jean Grey is unique. For I can't become a part of your link. Let alone form a link with her as well." My father explained which made me curious

"I wonder why that is?" I asked

"We'll find out once we meet her tomorrow. If she's in a mental hospital, it's possible that she has been passively using her powers and was confused with some form of mental illness, schizophrenia most likely. I understand what that was like when I developed these powers. Did you see if she was guarded by any form of law enforcement?" He asked as we began to leave Cerebro

"None that I could see" I answered

"Then that means that her abilities are not so noticeable for anyone to notice. That's good but given that wave she produced. Her power is only growing and it's only a matter of time. As soon as we find and bring her here, the safer she will be" my father reasoned

"Understood father." I said as we head upstairs and make arrangements to see Jean tomorrow

**Next Day**

My father had contacted Jean's father after we found him in the federal database. Professor John Grey, Head of NYU's biology department. It would seem that my father found a kindred spirit with the professor. He asked Professor Grey for permission for him and myself to visit Jean at the Beth Israel Mental facility in White Plains. He couldn't say yes quick enough.

It would seem that Jean's powers began to develop around the same time I did. At first it was minor displays of telepathic abilities, like reading minds. But she also displayed incredible feats of telekinesis. As time went by, her powers got stronger. John and his wife, Amelia, were too scared at the time to talk with my father and they didn't want the Anti-Mutant fanatics find her either. So they admitted her to the mental facility.

She was given daily does of heavy medicine to not only keep her from going on a psychotic break with her lack of control of telepathic powers, it was also meant to keep her so drugged up that her abilities would at least appear to be nonexistent. Though they didn't want her to live a life within the confines of such a facility so they planned whenever her abilities or "illness" was controlled, she would return home and be with her family. Jean has been in and out of this facility for nearly a decade. Right now, Jean is in the isolation unit due to her most violent "episode" yet. Which was around the time the wave occurred. Something tells me that she didn't cause it at all. Something else must have done it and it affected both of us.

The more I think about it, the more I see the image of that fiery bird image that I saw when I was hit by the wave. It...just doesn't make sense. Hopefully meeting her will give us some clarity.

My father and I enter the hospital and go to the front desk to speak with the female nurse.

"Excuse me" my father greeted the nurse

"Hello. Can I help you?" The nurse asked cordially

"Yes. My son and I are here to visit Jean Grey. Her parents authorized our visit with her attending doctor" my father explained.

The nurse then looked in the computer to confirm. Took at least a minute before she looked back at us

"Yes you are in the system. Use the elevator by the end of the hall and head to the 7th floor. Dr. Malcolms will be waiting for you" she explained

"Thank you/ Thank you very much" my father and I said respectively.

"Of course. Have a good day?" She said with a smile as we did as she instructed.

I could feel that she was a kind person. I even felt an echo of her feelings toward mutants and she was very sympathetic. It's good to know that there are people that see us as people and not monsters. My father and I then entered the elevator and went up the seventh floor.

As we reach the floor, we are immediately greeted by a thirty five year old African American gentleman to who we figured to be...

"Gentlemen welcome, I'm Dr. Malcolms. Ms. Grey's personal doctor here in this hospital" the good doctor said to us as he shook our hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you doctor" my father said

"Oh no professor. It's a pleasure and honor to meet you. I have read many of your papers about genetic mutation and it's rising occurrence within our time. I must say that I'm fascinated and amazed by it all" Dr. Malcolms said as he lead us to Jean

"Thank you for your compliments. Though not many are fascinated by such a fact. They are more afraid in fact" my father said

"Yes it is indeed true. A sad fact that people are afraid of what they don't understand. It's a shame really. The more I hear about the persecution and discrimination of mutants, the more I am reminded of how the same thing happens to people of my color. It would seem that racism truly holds little boundaries." The doctor said with a bit of a sad tone. I could feel that he was genuine by this

"What would be your opinion on Magneto and his cause for mutant supremacy?" I asked

"I understand where he is coming from and he makes some good points. He sort of reminds me of Malcolm X during the beginning of the civil rights movement. Having black people stand up for themselves against their white oppressors. A powerful message it was and while it sounded nice, it only made things for both sides. People killing each other for no good reason but to be equal. When you count the bodies of our loved ones in the ground, is the cause really worth it? Malcolm eventually learned his mistake and tried to follow the non-violent path like MLK. But he was murdered for going against the Nation of Islam because of it. Bottom line is that Magneto has good reason for doing what he's doing but his methods would only lead to the mutual destruction of both mutants and humans. There has to be a way for us to coexist peacefully or else we are doomed to repeat the failures of history if my brief history lesson was any indication. Oh and forgive me for ranting about this. It's just a huge topic that most of us don't wish to speak about because we are too scared to. If only there were people like you professor, fighting against the injustices of both species and showing that it's possible for cohabitation." The good doctor explained which made my father and I look at each other for a brief moment

"Who knows doctor. Perhaps the existence of such a group could happen sooner than you think" I said to him

"I hope so son. I hope so" the doctor said as we were in from the isolation unit that Jean was in.

I could feel her inside.

"Here we are. This is Ms. Grey's room and because of the seriousness of her case, we deemed it necessary for one visitor at a time so as to not confuse her. So which one of you will like to go first?" Dr. Malcolm asks

"My son will go inside. I think someone of the same age would benefit Ms. Grey." My father said

"Understood" the doctor said as he unlocks the door "You may enter but please be mindful. We don't want another episode"

"I will be careful sir" I said as I enter the room, leaving my father and the good doctor outside

That's when I saw her. Jean in the fetal position on her bed. She wasn't shaking but was just still. She wasn't looking at me. So I decided to grab her attention

"Jean" I called out to her in a low voice. This seemed to cause the needed effect as Jean looked at me

"Michael?" She asked with a hopeful expression. I gave her a smile

"Yeah. It's me. I'm here" I said and then something happened.

Our surroundings began to change.

**Inside the mindscape **

The isolation room soon changed into the living room of my home and Jean was de-aged to a eight year old girl. I looked around to see where I am but soon saw in a nearby mirror that I was also de-aged to my eight year old self. I then look to Jean

"Are we inside my mind?" I asked her

"It's much safer than mine." She said with a fearful tone

"Why are we here? Why are we connected?" I ask her

"I...don't know. Ever since I saw that fiery raptor, I also saw you. For some reason, I felt like you could help" she explained.

"Wait a minute? Did you say fiery raptor?" I ask curiously

"Yeah it showed me things. Flashes of pain, anger, power. It scared me. It's the reason why I'm here in the hospital" Jean said

This amazed and shocked me. It would seem that the true cause of the wave was that raptor bird. But why? For what purpose? But mainly what the hell is it?

_**"I'm something older than time mortal"** _a dark voice said behind me which made me turn around to find source of the voice while keeping Jean close to me.

She was shaking in terror because of it. Then our surroundings began to tremble and tear itself apart. Jean held me as close as she could as this happened. Soon enough the living room was being torn apart as a shining bright light appeared in front of us. Both of us closed our eyes so as to not be blinded.

Next thing we know, Jean and I felt like we were floating. So we opened our eyes and saw that we were in space. Or rather a mental projection of space. Jean and I looked at each other in shock and fear but we returned to our current ages.

"What was that voice just now?" Jean asked

"I don't know." I said as I looked around to see if it was still around

And sure enough, in the distance of this space, a meteor like object was coming towards them. As it was getting closer, it transformed into the raptor we saw in the beginning. I had Jean hid behind me as it was coming. When it got close enough it stopped in front of us. Showing off it's power

"What are you?" I demanded

**"What I am is beyond you're comprehension. What I set out to do is something you can not stop" **the raptor spoke to us in a very intimidating voice

"What do you want from us?" I ask

**"For eons, I have been waiting for someone to be able to contact me. And after so long, you two are the ones that could" **it said to us

"Why?" Jean began to ask as she built up some confidence "Why us?"

**"Only you were meant to hear me, Jean Grey. But it would seem that you called out for assistance and thus now there are two. It's been a long time since I felt a hint of surprise" **the raptor explained

"And now that we are speaking, what is it you have planned?" I ask

**"I have been trapped within the Earth for many, many centuries after being betrayed by my very creations. Through me, the Earth grew prosperous and soon birthed humanity but I was the one that created what you call superhumans." **It said which shocked both Jean and Michael

**"Yes. Humans with special abilities like mutants or sorcerers were created by me for the direct purpose of one becoming a vessel for my power. For years I have waited to find the perfect vessel and my patience bore fruit to you, Jean Grey. You possess the body and abilities fit for my rebirth. And when I return, I will have my revenge against those who buried me here. Perhaps I'll destroy humanity as a start" **It said which scared Jean immensely and so I made sure she stood behind me

"You are not taking her. She is not a tool for your schemes" I said angrily at the creature as I get a bit closer to it.

**"You think you have the power to stop this? Such arrogance. You humans have killed each other since the beginning of your birth. I have felt the countless atrocities you have committed for centuries. You have soiled this Earth with the blood of billions. And you do it for personal gain or for sport and have the audacity to say it's for the greater good. You think because you have abilities that it makes you special. It does not. If I wasn't so weak I would send you to oblivion right now for thinking you can stop my rise. Who are you to try to stop the inevitable?" **The raptor asked

"My name is Michael Xavier, son of Charles Xavier. I know that humans aren't perfect. We are indeed the bringers of our own destruction but there are a good amount of us that try to be better. I know what it's like to try and seek revenge against those who have wronged me but I don't act on those feelings. Because if I did then I prove to everyone that I'm the monster they think I am. I may not be special but it doesnt matter if I'm a mutant or an average human, I will fight to ensure that the world can be better. You shouldn't underestimate our will to fight for our survival. When against a common enemy, we all stand united because maybe you come back and maybe it'll be too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure that we will avenge it." I said in complete determination as I stared down the raptor that was in front of me.

Then I felt someone interlock my fingers with theirs which made me turn to see Jean standing next to me. She looked at me with a smile on her face

"Jean?" I ask her wondering what she was doing.

"You won't be alone. For so long I've been begging for help but never knew who to ask. Then I saw you in my head. Someone I never knew and you came to help me without hesitation despite that. I'm so glad that there is someone who is like me and can understand what I had gone through. Just like you can't to help me, now I'll help you. If you fight, I fight. You die, I die. No matter what happens, I got your back. Always" Jean said to me in the most beautiful and impressive courage I have ever seen in my life. I think I might be falling for her

"So shall we deal with this burning chicken?" Jean asked which cut me out of my thoughts and made me smirk

"Ready when you are" I told her as we both look back at the raptor with determined looks on our faces

As the raptor saw this, it began to laugh much to our confusion.

**"Such defiance. Good. Perhaps you will also have a part to play, Michael Xavier. To be able to claim the loyalty of my vessel is truly an interesting sight. It's almost unfortunate that you won't remember this conversation" **The raptor said to us

"What do you mean?" I ask

**"In a few moments, both of you will be back to where you were and not have any recollection of this meeting. There are something's that must be kept secret until the appropriate time. Don't worry we will meet again and I look forward to see that defiant will of yours face to face. Perhaps by then you will convince me that humanity is worth preserving" **It responded

"I look forward to the challenge" I said in confidence

**"Farewell" **the raptor said as Jean and I were engulfed in light

**Back in the hospital**

Something felt weird. One moment I was just looking at Jean and the next we are currently hugging. Its strange since I cant seem to remember how we got like this and yet I'm comforted by it. It also feels like our link to each other got stronger somehow.

"Are you ok?" I ask Jean. I don't know why I'm asking her but I just felt compelled to.

"Yeah I'm ok" She said as she looked to me "It's weird. I feel like I've known you all my life and yet this is our first time meeting. Why is that?"

"It's because you are a mutant Jean. A psychic like me. Somehow we are...connected ever since the psychic wave that happened a few days ago. You remember?" I ask her.

She looks to be recollecting and then she realizes it

"Yeah...yeah I remember. I was so scared. And then I saw it. The raptor in fire." She began to say as tears began to fall down her face "I begged for help and then I saw you. I called for you and you came. I'm...so happy that you came"

Jean then hugged me tighter and I comforted her. What she said felt like some kind of deja vu. It's like I heard her say these words before but I don't know how. Guess it doesn't really matter though does it? We then end the hug and began to look at each other.

"So what now?" Jean asks me.

"Well we can get you out of here and have you enroll to my home. The Xavier Institute. There we can teach you how to control your powers and become a part of something bigger." I tell her

"I...don't know. What if I do something worse than that psychic wave? What if I become the monster that the rest of the world thinks we are?" Jean asked me worriedly.

"I won't let that happen. Do you trust me?" I ask her

"I do" Jean said without hesitation or doubt. I could feel that she does trust me

"Then lets get you out of here" I said to her with a smile on my face as I offer her my hand.

She then looks at ny hand and takes it with a smile of her own. After that, we leave the room and meet with both my father and the good doctor. It didn't take long for us to get Jean discharged and into our care with her parent's permission.

**The Xavier Institute**

After we took Jean out of the hospital, we took her home to grab some clothes and utilities so that she can move into the Institute. As soon as she entered the place, she was so scared and nervous on what her future would be. Can't say that I blame her for feeling that way. I guided her to her room and helped her settle in. After a few minutes, we were done.

Now I stood by the exit of her room and she stood before me.

"I think you might like it here. Though I know that this isn't your home. i do hope that you may come to think of it like that" I said to her

"It's definitely different from what I'm used to but I do feel safe whenever you're with me." Jean said which made me blush

"Oh uh uh thanks. I-I feel t-the same way" I stuttered ridiculously. This made Jean laugh at this

"I know Michael. We are linked remember?" Jean said to me which made me smile

"Y-Yeah I know." I said to her with a smile.

We both then looked into each other's eyes and it felt like we were right where we wanted to be. Next thing we knew, our lips connected to one another. It was a simple kiss at first and then we progressed to be more passionate. It felt perfect. We do this for I don't know how long. Felt like hours but it soon came to an end to which we looked at each other again. Blushing and breathing heavy.

"Wow" Jean said

"You said it" I said which made both of us laugh.

"See you tomorrow?" Jean asks

"Absolutely" I said as I lightly kissed her in the lips and leave her to be in her room.

I have a permanent smile on my face as I do and I know that Jean has the same. Whatever comes next, I feel more confident on the future than I did before. The future is bright, its up to us to keep it that way.

**Whew. Hey guys, its been a while huh? Yeah sorry about that. After my mom died I just felt unmotivated for a while to write stories. But I found a way to do it. I hope you guys like this story. Always wondered what a son of Charles Xavier would be like in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. Well here it is. **

**Also I have been thinking of rebooting Iron Life. I know most of you guys dislike some things I have done with the story so perhaps I should change some things fo make it the story you guys deserve. I'll admit that it does need some fixing. It is my first story that I made so I know that there are mistakes in there.**

**Anyway guys, let me know what you think of this story. I hope it is to your liking. This is me, signing out**


End file.
